MARI0: Toadstool High
by Crazed Inventor Lucca
Summary: The Mario gang are in high school, and a lot will unfold. This Teen melodrama will bring tears to your eyes, be they from the twists and turns or the hiularity sure to unfold. Every character is sure to make an apperence, even some special guests.
1. Introducing Everyone

M-A-R-I-0: Toadstool High

CIL: if you don't get it the title makes fun of 90210. any way i am sure many of you would want a good explaination about how i came up with this or what i'm doing even. well the idea first stemed out as a flash movie idea but i lack the skill to even make one let alone perhaps pay others to do so. so i did the next best thing, made it into a fic. I am unsure how many fans i'll get being that mario probably doesn't get to much attention in a fiction format but hell i'll try.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's-a me, Mario. Haha, your all too fermiliar with that phrase aren't you. Well it is my key signature, but I wasn't always that famous. Hell i ain't even italian, american through and through baby. If you haven't got it already I'm Mario, Mario Brother (come on people gimme a break, i ain't giving him the last name so many people think it is) and here in are the chronicles of my youth in Toadstool High. But I guess I should really introduce everyone before I get started. I guess I'll start with my brother.

Luigi is just like he is in the real world some years to go, a coward through and through, but he has a heart where it counts. He'll never start a fight but he'll always have a say in how to stop one. Me and him go way back, well we are brothers you know, we've never fought over anything, but few people know we had or differences in our school years. His close friend Princess Daisy is real tomboy and gets Luigi in a bunch of tight spots every day. But he sticks with her through thick and thin. Luigi isn't much a social character but he'll talk when it's most important. We both didn't wear overalls back then either, simple jeans and shirt back then.

Daisy is quite the energetic girl. Unlike her sister she'll say what's on her mind even if she'd have a threat on her throat. Though at home she wears her signature yellow dress, she sticks to her halfway pants and bright yellow baby T. She tends to fight Luigi's battles for him even though she tends to start them. Her and Luigi seem to be quite the couple but things don't always work out even with a early beginning.

Peach was a little more primp and proper in her teen years. She and eye didn't see eye to eye, in fact I don't think I even saw her eyes for a while back then. her first days in school were what I expected but things began to slip into worser moods shortly after. She fell into the popular crowd and nearly never came out. She used to wear a lot of clothes and try and keep herself covered, a sweater in summer, and always a scarf on in winter. After some time here she wore a pink tank top and a low cut skirt.

Bowser, hell a freak if I ever saw one. But he was a good fellow then even if he was rough around the edges. His spiked shell made it hard for him to fit in, all his shirts had holes in the backs of them. We aren't really friends back then but more or less still rivals, He secretly loves Peach and still tries, even with her shoot into the popular scene. The Goombas are always looking to do his work but he doesn't take the lead much back then. He still wore his spiked bracers and other gear back then too, and that got him a lot of attention, mostly from the wrong crowd.

Wario and Waluigi were as tight as me and my bro. Being our step brothers we never see things the same way, These two have been on our opposet ends for eons. Whatever we do, if thier was another team or side, they'd take it. Wario was the leader in that team always, Barking his orders and swatting Waluigi in the head whenever he did his fairy like dances. Waluigi never seemed to strike me as a really bad guy, something tells me he never choose to be Wario's friend.

The Shy Guy Guys and the Bob-Bom Bombs are the riviling gangs ar Toadstool High. The gangs are made up of some pretty odd individuals. There is the leader of the Shy Guys, Black guy, his right and left hand men, Red and Blue guy, the lacky, Yellow guy, and the comical, White guy. Bob-Boms squad had some wierdos too, Bob Bomb, the leader, Bill and Ben Bomb, Becky Bomb, the firecracker of the group, and Big Bomb. These guys are always looking to start a fight, but they tend to dance off more then throw harsh words or fists. Rumor has it they each have a special theme song but no ones ever heard them, even in combat.

Princess Tulip and Cherry, Some odd girls if i ever saw them, dressed in opposet red and blue gear much like the Peach and Daisy of the future, these girls have the "I'm way too Important" type attitude. No one knows much about these girls but Wario and Waluigi seem pretty fond of thier antics and style. Hailing from the darker side of the Mushroom Kingdom these girls share much of the same goals as Bowser.

You'll meet a lot more of the gang when this story begins to unfold. But these people are the real deals really, Bye-bye for now, see you next time.


	2. Period One, It All Begins

M-A-R-I-0 Toadstool High

CIL: Sorry for the delay. I had a breakthrough for many of my other fics plus new ideas. I'm not one for a focused schedule but if i have many options i tend to keep busy. And after a bit of research I have found that Wario has already been given a romantic other, I guess I can work a love triangle into this, I've always wanted to try.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mario and the gang stood in front of the new school. Their eyes to the sky, looking at the size of this monster. Luigi was almost quivering until Daisy gave him a friendly punch in the arm. Peach hid behind her turtle neck collar and Mario held her hand.

"Come on guys!" Daisy jumped in front of them and held her arms out. "It's just high school. Can't be that bad"

In the distance, Bowser was heard screaming as though someone just broke his arm. Daisy's enthusiastic look faded and she sighed.

"Ok, maybe it's different, but where's the fun in that. I'm sure there's a whole new set of tough guys for you to take on eh Luigi!...Luigi?"

Only a cloud of his frame sat where he was once standing. Near it, the flag pole seemed to be shaking rapidly. All of their eyes were drawn to the top, where Luigi hung on to the top, cowering in fear.

"Come on bro. You really gotta get some courage in there." Mario crossed his arms and sighed.

"You heard Bowser! What if whatever did that comes to get us?"

"Whatever it was I'm sure Bowser provoked it," Daisy said near matter-of-factly.

Luigi just sighed and slid down the pole and took one extra look at the high school. "Well...guess it's now or never."

Upon entering the school, the silence was busted into millions of pieces. Students were cramming, studying, chatting, and gossiping. Mario and the gang just looked at them all and suddenly felt like a barrel was dropped on their backs.

"Whoa!" Mario's comic Italian accent came to him. "We gotta get to our home rooms, and fast."

"What'cha all got? I'm in Bio," Daisy said with casual enthusiasm.

"Bio as well," Luigi said with a small bit of worry.

"Math," Mario said scratching his sideburns.

"Um...Home Ec," Peach said barely over the roar of the crowds.

"Well, hopefully we can find someone to help us get to class."

"Outta da the way, losers!" The gruff accent gave away the barging student instantly.

"Wario!" Mario turned to have Wario palm push him out of the way and to the ground.

"Waha! Good one, Wario," Waluigi's nasally voice laughed as he tromped over the brother.

"Wahaha! What are you idiots doin' here. Shouldn't you be in Special Ed? WAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah! Another good one, Wario!" He held his fist out for their traditional buddy punch.

"Hey!" Daisy stepped forward with her casual tomboy 'tude going full force. "You better apologize before my friend Luigi goes all hardcore on your behinds!"

"N-n-n-now Daisy, I'm sure they are sorry for what they did."

"Oh yeah we are sorry," Wario's grin got bigger. "Sorry you are such a weakling." Wario shoved Luigi to the ground with his brother and laughed loudly again. "Man, it'll be a breeze to show you guys up now. You guys got nothin' on us."

"Grrrr." Daisy held her fist back, Knowing that a Princess's etiquette takes priority over all things. "You'll get what's coming to ya soon enough!" Daisy picked up Luigi and brushed off some of the dirt, Peach followed suit.

"Man, what asses they are. I can't believe Booster would raise such a child."

"Hey, can't help if their father is a little "Loose" Can we?" Mario stated with a little bit of sincerity.

"Well we better get to class; we don't need to be late on our first day."

BIO 

"Greetings class, I am Mr. Goomstien, your professor. Today, since it is your first day, we will study the daily habits of undomesticated Koopas."

"Oh man, borefest. Luigi, what say we ditch class and go get something to eat?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Daisy. You of all people should know how first impressions make the mold."

"Arrgh, I hate being royalty sometimes."

"Sometimes? As far as I recall, you've never liked being primp and proper."

Daisy punched him the arm softly and gave him a smile. "So, what do you think is gonna change? You gonna grow a back bone this time around?"

"Daisy, come on, stop treating me like a baby. Trust me, one day it'll be me saving the world from an unstoppable evil."

"HAHA! Yeah right, the day that happens, I'll challenge Peaches thrown!" Daisy's laughter disrupted the class and forced everyone's throats to clear. "Uhh...Umm..."

"Do you have an important message for us, Princess? I assume royalty would have a reason for disturbing my lessons."

"Uhh...Yeah...um...Why do Goomba's have no arms, yet can hold things like that teaching stick you got?"

"This is a metre stick miss, and we hold small telekinetic abilities which allow this. If you'd been paying attention we were just getting to that part."

"Hehe..." Daisy laughed sheepishly.

Math 

Mario was having the worst of beginnings, Wario had already made fool out of him and made him the laughing stock of the entire class. Waluigi was reveling in his lackey attention.

"Wahaha! Well, well Mario, look who's top dog now? I think I am gonna like this place, these people know a good guy when they see one."

"Yeah!" Waluigi said just to ensure he'd get more attention.

"Wario, why do you have to do this? Our mother would be very displeased with this."

"That old hag can jump off Rainbow Road for all I care."

"How can you say that!?"

"Like this!" Wario grabbed Mario by the scruff of his collar and threw him out of the window of the class. Thankfully, they were on ground level so Mario was only cut by the glass.

The entire class was in an uproar. Mario was seriously injured and was writhing in pain, rolling on the ground.

"Wahaha! Finally, justice for the deserving!" Wario sat down at his desk, oblivious to the admiring looks from a well dressed girl in red and black.

"_So this is Wario, he doesn't even let rules get in his way of evil. He's an interesting catch indeed..._"

Home Ec 

Peach was showing a great talent in cooking, even making additions to beginner recipes that made them far more appetizing.

"MMMMM! This is absolutely amazing! Such grace with your cooking, and intellect in your addition choices!" Ms. Puffin, a Lukitu citizen near swooned.

"T...Thank you...Miss Puffin..." Peach blushed as she receded into her collar, not enjoying all of the attention she unwillingly gave herself. She almost jumped out of her skin when Bowser snuck up and put his arm around her.

"Yes! You will make me an excellent wife one day. If only I could fathom the words to describe this...this...uhh..."

"Delicacy?" A girl dressed in black and blue finished his sentence . "Honestly Bowser if you can't say you're stupid, you shouldn't go around just taking any excuse for someone else to say it for you." She laughed snobbishly. "And why in the world are you in Home Ec of all places?"

"_Schedule conflict..._" He said mentally. "I...uh...just didn't want Peach here to get lonely away from Mario." He pulled her in closer, much to her dislike.

"Please...P-Please, let me go King Koopa..."

"What!?" Bowser seemed surprised at even this much bravery.

"Your...You're not pleasant to smell..." She didn't want to insult him, but her comment got the class going. Everyone had tears in their eyes, laughing so hard.

"Grrrr, that's it!" Bowser picked up a Bob-bomb and lit him up. "I'll give you something to laugh at!"

When Bowser began to throw the bomb, Ms. Puffin threw a spiky and intercepted his attack. "Bowser, please refrain from lighting the students on fire."

"Ow..." He said nursing his bloody nose.

The dark dressed girl looked at Bowser with near disgust. "_He is going to be a big blow hard in life. Something tells me he'll never get the spotlight..._"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Stay tuned, next chapter is period two. Sorry for any delays, it's hard to find good music anymore to write too, plus also there is the chance of Beta problems.


End file.
